Efímero
by B.Jaeger
Summary: [Semi-AU/OneShot] Los humanos eran demasiado efímeros y eso nunca le había importado. Hasta que apareció ella.


_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su autor._

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de personaje, posible OoC.

* * *

 **Efímero**

 _P_ _o_ _r: Bren Jaeger._

* * *

 **«** _Fue imposible sacar tu recuerdo de mi mente. Fue imposible olvidar que algún día yo te quise, tanto tiempo paso desde que te fuiste, allí supe que las despedidas, son muy tristes._ **»**

* * *

 _Efímeros, insignificantes._

Eso era lo que pensaba Sesshōmaru Taishō de los humanos; que eran personas que tenían los días contados, que no hacían nada fuera de lo que él no hubiera visto alguna vez, ambicionaban poder, fama o solamente una familia y vida tranquila pero rara vez lo conseguían.

Los había visto pelear guerras que ellos no habían empezado o terminarlas en aparentes tratados que después iban a quebrantar ellos mismos y esa era la principal diferencia con ellos, los yōkais. Los que en ese momento gobernaban la mayoría de las tierras, de ellos que hacían tratos que permanecerían durante muchísimo tiempo, tanto como el tiempo que ellos tenían de vida que era casi completamente ilimitado.

Sesshōmaru ocasionalmente observaba a los humanos, en las sombras. A veces veía como un nuevo bebé humano nacía, como lloraba al ser dado a luz y tiempo después volvía para darse cuenta de que todo aspecto físico de la niñez se había desvanecido, porque lo que para él eran simples meses, para los humanos eran años.

Cuando volvía a visitar el mismo lugar, ya no encontraba a aquel infante, ni siquiera hombre, lo único que encontraba era su olor mezclado con el de la muerte, lo que le daba una simple señal de que finalmente había fallecido.

 _Efímeros, los humanos eran efímeros e insignificantes._

Ni siquiera su recuerdo permanecería en la mente de aquellos que lo conocían durante mucho tiempo, porque los demás también eran efímeros. Sus nombres no trascenderían, pues cualquier persona podría tener uno igual o similar, porque en un futuro no habría nadie que recordara sus rostros o algún rastro llamativo.

Porque todo lo que ellos construían era efímero.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

La última aldea que Sesshōmaru decidió visitar, no estaba demasiado lejos de las tierras del oeste, apenas daba unos cuantos pasos y llegaba. No se iba a quedar, era una población demasiado pequeña y tenían solamente lo indispensable para sobrevivir, además de que debido a que se rumoraba que un yōkai de gran poder —él, obviamente— circulaba la zona y eso hacía que todos temieran una represaría y eventualmente, se iban mudando a otros lugares.

Pero fue un pequeño grupo de niños el que capturó su atención, no estaban haciendo nada en particular, apenas jugando con un artefacto que no identificó plenamente, pero no fue necesario hacerlo, su presencia fue percatada por todos los infantes y la mayoría corrió despavorido a sus cabañas.

 _Menos una._

 _Una humana de ojos zafiros._

 _Una niña valiente._

—Yōkai —le llamó como si estuviera hablando con un amigo, con una persona igual a él. Sesshōmaru se preguntó si ella no había escuchado los rumores, pero lo dudaba al ser llamado _yōkai._ Tal vez solamente ella tenía agallas—. Vete. —Fue una orden suave, dada por una voz infantil que no había conocido todavía los obstáculos de una vida adulta.

Pero no había miedo, ni siquiera titubeo alguno y ella lo miraba desafiante, aquel brillo en sus ojos zafiros no lo había encontrado en ningún otro humano.

 _Fue la primera vez que sintió intriga por un humano._

Y se fue.

Pero no porque ella lo ordenara, sino porque tenía que meditar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 _Y decidir si iba a regresar._

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Regresó tiempo después, poco para él, mucho para ella. Las facciones de la niñez ya se habían ido, pero aquellos ojos zafiros seguían brillando como aquella vez que lo había enfrentado.

Llevaba consigo un arco con varias flechas. El vestuario era el de una sacerdotisa y no dudaba de que lo fuera, lo volvió a mirar de la misma manera, con aquella aura desafiante impregnada en sus pupilas y en su personalidad.

—¿Vienes a destruir la aldea? —Preguntó, el tono de voz también había cambiado. Sesshōmaru no se impresionó por eso, pero si por la pregunta dicha con toda la naturalidad del mundo, nuevamente como si fuera un amigo.

—No.

Entonces se volteó, ignorándolo por completo y siguió practicando con la flecha y el arco. Le cargaba energía espiritual y la soltaba, veía como se esforzaba por aumentar la cantidad de energía que colocaba, probablemente había demonios merodeando la zona y ella era quién debía matarlos.

—Si sigues así te desmayaras —advirtió, percibiendo su cansancio.

Ella le miró por primera vez con sorpresa. Dejó la flecha sin ocupar y contrario a lo que pensó que haría, aceptó el consejo.

—Ojalá todos los yōkais fueran como tú.

 _Ojalá nunca hubiera usado esas palabras._

 _Ojalá él no hubiera vuelto a los días siguientes, tratando de no perderse nada de la vida de aquella humana._

 _Ojalá no…_

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

—Vienes seguido —le dijo la sacerdotisa, sentándose a su lado en una gran roca que hacía que sus diferencias de estaturas no fueran tan notorias. Había estado rodando la aldea durante varios días, no hablaba tanto con ella, pero sí se quedaba demasiado cerca.

No le respondió, por supuesto. No le diría jamás que estaba ahí diario porque el paso del tiempo era diferente y _temía_ que cuándo volviera fuera demasiado tarde. Tampoco admitiría que le había causado un enorme enigma su forma tan despreocupada de ser con él.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre? —Preguntó, nuevamente la confianza impregnada en su tono de voz—. ¿O prefieres que te siga llamando _yōkai_?

Lo pensó durante unos segundos, porque no veía ningún interés en que una humana demasiado _efímera_ conociera su identidad. Al final, nadie iba a recordarlo después de que ella falleciera. Pero jamás sabría que fue lo que lo llevó a decírselo.

—Sesshōmaru.

Y por primera vez una humana le dedicó una sonrisa y si sus ojos cautivaban y causaban curiosidad, su sonrisa era un arma mortal. —Es un gusto, _Sesshōmaru. —_ Miró el piso durante unos breves segundos para después mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole—. Mi nombre es _Kagome._

Sesshōmaru no creía que los nombres de los humanos eran especiales, la mayoría los reciclaban, pero en sus más de trescientos años jamás había escuchado el nombre de Kagome.

 _Y aquello le dio un mal presentimiento._

 _Su instinto yōkai le decía que se alejara de esa aldea y de esa humana._

 _Pero no lo obedeció._

—¿Estarás aquí mañana?

Debió haberle dicho que no, debió marcharse.

 _Pero no lo hizo._

Asintió y ella volvió a sonreír.

 _Esas sonrisas fueron las que siempre lo hicieron volver._

 _Pero no lo supo, hasta después._

 _Mucho tiempo después._

* * *

 **V**

* * *

—¿No es aburrido? —Le preguntó una tarde cuándo estaban cerca del río. La sacerdotisa se había lastimado combatiendo con una horda de demonio que habían llegado de improviso y habían roto la barrera espiritual que apenas aprendía a crear.

Por un momento creyó que no podría con todos, hasta que llegó él y los aniquiló rápidamente. No obstante, la humana se había caído y se había hecho una herida bastante grande.

—Preocúpate por tus heridas. —Respondió, con dureza.

 _Sabía que los humanos tardaban en sanar._

—Hoy tengo curiosidad —respondió, a la defensiva—. ¿No es aburrido vivir _tanto_ tiempo?

Sesshōmaru _nunca_ lo había pensado. —No tanto como tener los días contados.

Esta vez ella rió abiertamente, entendiendo sus palabras. —¿Así nos ves, _Sesshōmaru_? —No le dijo más, continuó limpiando sus heridas, dejando que el río se llevara toda la sangre, él sabía que ningún demonio se acercaría porque su esencia estaba ahí—. Yo creo que tener _los días contados_ es… interesante. Sabes que tienes una oportunidad única de lograr _tanto_ en _poco_ tiempo.

—No muchos lo logran.

— _Eso es lo interesante._

Siguió lavando su herida hasta que sintió que estaba lo suficientemente limpia. Después untó un ungüento y finalmente salió del agua.

—Yo decidí dedicar mi vida a ser sacerdotisa —exclamó, orgullosa de si misma—, quiero ayudar a los demás, protegerlos. Y no me importa si mi nombre es recordado o no —le dijo, mirándolo severamente—. Porque no sé cuándo moriré o si un demonio acabará con mi vida.

—No eres como ellos —soltó, mirando el firmamento.

Higurashi sonrió, pero él no volteó a verla esta vez. —En eso nos parecemos —tocó de manera muy sutil su estola—, tu tampoco eres como los otros yōkais.

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

 _Todo eso estaba mal._

 _Todo._

Pero no podía evitarlo, porque Kagome siempre lo hacía volver a esa aldea insignificante. Día tras día para verla entrenar, para observar como el paso de los días, semanas, meses y años dejaban su presencia en la humana.

La hacían más poderosa, más madura, le enseñaban que la vida no era tan sencilla como ella creía, que las responsabilidades aumentaban y que el tiempo libre disminuía, pero siempre encontraba tiempo para pasar a solas con él.

—¿Estuviste esperando demasiado? —Le preguntó una fría noche cuándo todos dormían. Había sido un día ocupado para ella, se notaba en su manera de caminar, en como luchaba contra el sueño.

No le respondió, pero volteó a verla, estaba temblando a pesar de estarlo ocultando lo mejor que podía. Además de que ocasionalmente estornudaba.

Pensó que se enfermaría y era probable que así fuera.

 _Era humana después de todo._

—Tienes frío.

—Un poco —confesó, sin ánimo de hacerse la persona fuerte de siempre—. Pero puedo soportarlo.

 _Él no le creyó._

Decidió envolverla en su estola, atrayéndola poco a poco hasta dónde estaba él, quedando sentados juntos debajo de un árbol. A esa distancia, percibió que la temperatura de su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a bajar, al momento que los estornudos aumentaban.

—Supongo que voy a enfermarme —dijo, desanimada—. ¿No temes que te contagie?

—Resisto más que ustedes.

—No lo dudo —comentó, acomodándose mejor sobre su estola—. Estoy _muy cansada —_ le confesó antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

Sesshōmaru no la movió, no la llevó a su cabaña, la dejó ahí junto a él, protegiéndola del mal tiempo y procurando de que su temperatura corporal no aumentara más. La dejó dormir a su lado y por primera vez se dedicó a observarla detenidamente.

 _Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una humana._

 _Era la primera vez que tocaba a una humana, que dejaba a una que durmiera sobre su estola. La primera vez que velaba el sueño de alguien._

 _La primera vez que temió ante la fragilidad de esos seres._

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que harás cuándo muera? —Le preguntó ella mientras recolectaba algunas plantas medicinales. Él estaba a una distancia considerable, pero la podía escuchar perfectamente. Arrugó el ceño y se negó a responderle.

 _Qué tontería estaba diciendo._

—¿No me vas a responder? —Volvió a interrogar cuándo estuvieron frente a frente. Sus enormes ojos zafiros mirándolo desafiante, _como siempre._

—Tonterías.

—Algún día debo morir —le recordó. Sin embargo, Sesshōmaru no quería pensar en eso, consideraba que a la humana todavía le quedaba _suficiente_ tiempo de vida y pensar en eso era innecesario—, cuando eso pase, me gustaría saber si visitarás mi tumba. —Pero él se negó a contestar—. ¿O acaso convivirás con otra humana?

Esta vez su mirada dura la atravesó por completo. Por primera vez vio flaquear su determinación.

—Kagome.

Le dio la espalda. —Está bien —susurró, dándose por vencida—. Supongo que no tienes que decírmelo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir caminando, él la alcanzó tomando su mano. La sacerdotisa volteó, se encontraron frente a frente con una de sus manos entrelazadas, el yōkai entonces depositó un pequeño prendedor sobre esta y se marchó de ahí, convirtiéndose en una enorme esfera de luz.

 _No quiso ver la reacción de la fémina._

 _Si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que no desearía que ella se marchara._

 _Aunque lo haría, algún día._

 _Y eso dolía._

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

—Pensé que ya no volverías —le comentó cuándo lo volvió a encontrar a orillas del río mirando hacia la aldea, como siempre. La miró nuevamente y Kagome se sintió cohibida, llevaba en su cabello el prendedor que él le había regalado.

Le habían hecho un montón de preguntas sobre aquel prendedor, pero las esquivó todas. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles que convivía con un yōkai cuándo ella era la encargada de velar por la seguridad de todos?

—Te extrañé —confesó después, él apreció el rumor de sus mejillas, pero luego la vio negar rápidamente y el color rojo disminuyó de sus mejillas.

Probablemente estaba luchando contra ella misma.

 _Esa era otra cosa que tenían en común._

 _Él también luchaba con su yo interior, con esa sensación de extrañar la presencia de la sacerdotisa los días que no estuvo a su lado._

Por primera vez supo que un día era _demasiado tiempo._

Sobre todo, si ella no estaba.

—No buscaré otra humana. —Confesó después de largos minutos en silencio, finalmente respondiéndole a la pregunta que le había hecho días atrás.

Ella sonrió como siempre sonreía para él.

 _Esas sonrisas que lo hacían volver, esas sonrisas que él provocaba._

 _Esas sonrisas que estarían en su mente, eternamente._

—Entonces yo tampoco seré amiga de otro yōkai —prometió.

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

Los humanos eran frágiles, efímeros y _Kagome no era la excepción._

 _Pero le hubiera gustado que lo fuera._

—Todo indica que voy a morir —le confesó una tarde mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas. Ese día habían caminado bastante juntos, hasta llegar a un punto alto, con una vista perfecta. La humana estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, cuándo empezó a toser estrepitosamente—. He tratado a muchas personas con esta enfermedad y ninguna sobrevive. —Admitió, en voz baja.

El yōkai lo sabía, el olor a muerte había estado rodando la pequeña cabaña dónde la sacerdotisa atendía a todos los enfermos, pero nunca consideró que ella terminaría siendo uno de ellos.

—La próxima sacerdotisa ya está tomando su entrenamiento —le notificó, sin embargo, Sesshōmaru no tenía interés en eso.

 _No quería pensar que ella se estaba dando por vencida tan pronto, que se estaba despidiendo._

Otra vez volvió a toser, esta vez, el percibió el olor a sangre en la palma de su mano. La vio tomar aire de manera desesperada y no supo que hacer, sólo atinó a arroparla con su estola, como en antaño, esperando que la cubriera un poco del viento, creyendo que esa era la razón de su malestar.

 _Se negaba a aceptar que estaba muriendo._

—Supongo que lo más emocionante que hice en mi vida, fue conocerte —le dijo, bromeando.

Pero él estaba en desacuerdo, la había visto a hacer muchas cosas dignas de una sacerdotisa, la vio progresar en el manejo de sus poderes e incluso la vio curar a innumerables enfermos, además de siempre portar una sonrisa, por más cansada que estuviera.

Y, sobre todo, le había hecho entender un poco a los humanos.

 _Pero no le mencionaría eso._

—Tengo sueño —le confesó, acurrucándose más sobre él, pero Sesshōmaru se dio cuenta de que el olor de ella había cambiado, poco a poco el olor tan característico de la muerte se posó sobre la pelinegra.

Él lo conocía, había identificado ese olor en innumerables ocasiones en campos de batalla, incluso sobre algunos yōkais que habían vivido incluso más de lo que lograban recordar o de aquellos que imploraban por su vida después de cometer algún acto de traición y nunca le había importado, jamás se había detenido a pensar en qué significaba portar ese olor.

Pero se daba cuenta que no podía ser egoísta. Él, el gran Sesshōmaru Taishō, lord de las tierras del Oeste debía dejar ir a la humana que descansaba al lado de él; podía apreciar muy bien como le costaba trabajo respirar, como luchaba con el cansancio experimentado, como se contenía de toser para no incomodarlo o mancharlo de sangre.

 _No se podía tener todo._

 _Una larga vida no te daba todo lo que querías._

 _Y él la quería a ella._

—¿Te molesta si me duermo?

Quiso decirle que sí, pero no se atrevió.

 _Tenía que dejarla ir._

—Kagome.

— _Sesshōmaru._

Tomó su mano helada, pequeña, delicada y algo manchada de sangre, _sangre de ella._ La tomó tratando de grabarse en su mente su textura, arrepintiéndose por no haberla tocado antes, por haberse mantenido al margen.

 _Pero así debía de ser._

Porque ella era una humana, una sacerdotisa cuya vida estaba dedicada a las personas que la apoyaban día a día, a todos los de la aldea y a su juramento. Y él era un yōkai, un lord que jamás se mezclaría con una humana.

Y habían mantenido sus juramentos hasta el final.

 _Otra cosa que tenían en común._

—Descansa, Miko.

Ella le sonrió.

La última sonrisa que le brindo. — _Te extrañaré._

 _Él también._

Y antes de que ella cerrará los ojos por completo, dejándose llevar, le dijo algo que jamás volvería a repetirle a algún humano en todo su periodo de vida.

— _Yo también, humana._

Y ella sonrió nuevamente, la sonrisa más resplandeciente que le mostró en toda su vida, acompañado de un brillo en los ojos que Sesshōmaru se grabaría en su mente a fuego, era el brillo de una mujer enamorada, era el brillo que jamás se permitió revelar porque _no era una mujer libre._

Pero ahora estaba muriendo y podía permitirse ese último deseo.

 _Era una ocasión única._

Y finamente se durmió en los brazos del yōkai a quién había corrido cuándo era una infanta de apenas ocho años, de aquel peliplata que la acompañó durante todo su camino hasta convertirse en una excelente sacerdotisa. Si lo pensaba, había sido un buen desenlace de vida.

Sesshōmaru la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que su cuerpo se puso frío por completo, la cargó hasta la aldea dónde la dejó cerca de la misma, descansando en un árbol. Desde esa perspectiva, parecía que estaba dormida, pero él sabía perfectamente que ya no despertaría.

 _Aunque él lo deseara._

Y se marchó finalmente de ahí, odiando por primera vez la naturaleza de los humanos por algo distinto a sus debilidades.

 _Porque eran demasiado efímeros para los sentimientos que creaban dentro de los demás._

 _Porque Kagome estaría en su mente hasta el final de sus tiempos._

 _Ella era efímera, pero los sentimientos que había creado dentro de él no._

 _Así como su recuerdo._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Las siguientes notas serán desahogo mío: Se supone que esto debía ser un drabble triste, pero se terminó convirtiendo en un One shot que me dejó sentada más de tres horas en la computadora. Y yo _debería_ estar estudiando para mis exposiciones y exámenes, pero bueno, haré de cuenta que lo que hago está _bien._

Segundo, mi intención no era hacer llorar a nadie. Pero tuve una pesadilla muy horrible, relacionada con el tema de la muerte y quería desahogarme, aunque, como dije antes, sólo quería un drabble. Aunque me gustó mucho el resultado.

Tercero, extrañaba bastante publicar en Fanfiction y compartir mis escritos con todos ustedes, bellos lectores uwu espero lo hayan disfrutado o hayan llorado. Yo lloré corrigiendo esto, pero no sé si porque de verdad esta triste o porque estaba sonando de fondo **Same Mistake** de **James Blunt.**

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! (?)

Abrazos y pañuelos para todos.

 **17 de noviembre, 2018.**


End file.
